Temblando
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Después de una discusión con Rukawa Sendoh decide buscarlo aunque quizá sea ya tarde. Si has escuchado la canción temblando de hombres G te puedes dar una idea


 TEMBLANDO

Estoy en mi habitación tratando de conciliar el sueño que se niega a venir a mí desde hace ya dos semanas, a quien trato de engañar, no he podido dormir desde que decidiste regresar a tu casa después de que tuvimos esa discusión. Estuve esperando casi toda la tarde y tú apareciste hasta entrada la noche, pasando el momento de preocupación mi lado inseguro tomo control de la situación, aunque no todo es mi culpa, pues tú en lugar de decirme hola solo entraste, me ignoraste, dejaste las llaves y tu mochila en el piso y te serviste un vaso de agua. Eso haría la sangre de cualquiera encenderse. Aunque reconozco que me pase del límite eso no era suficiente razón para que te fueras. 

- ¿Dónde carajos te metiste? Estuve esperándote toda la tarde.

- Estuve ocupado

Ocupado, esa palabra recuerdo que me revolvió el estómago y me subió la bilis.

- ¿Eso es todo? Vaya, vaya, ¿y que estuviste haciendo?

- Yo no doy explicación de lo que hago

Me dejaste como estatua de hielo en mi sitio pues desde que habíamos comenzado a salir no habías usado ya ese tono frío.

- Creo que merezco algo más que un simple "estuve ocupado"

- Mmmm

- ¿Por lo visto no me vas a decir que hiciste hoy verdad?¿O que tus "ocupaciones" involucran a alguien más?

- Imbécil.

Para ese momento los celos ya habían nublado mi buen juicio, si es que durante ese día supe lo que era eso.

- Bien, bien, si tienes algo más que hacer, que no te permite estar conmigo entonces no veo el caso de seguir juntos.

Jamás quise decirlo de esa forma, lo dije sin pensar y cuando me di cuenta ya el veneno soltado hacia efecto.

- Tienes razón no hay caso alguno

- Oye lo siento no quise decir eso

- Pero lo hiciste

- Espera... ¿Ru? ¿Que haces?

- Voy por mis cosas

-  No!! Detente no quiero que te vayas. 

Solamente vi como entrabas a la habitación al tiempo que cerrabas la puerta tras de ti, justo frente a mi incrédula cara

- Ru? 

Te llamé desde afuera esperando que me respondieras

- Oye al menos háblame Ru... maldición Kaede abre la puerta!!

Al cabo de unos minutos abriste la puerta, sentí un gran alivio al ver tu pálido rostro frente a mi tan tranquilo como siempre, sin embargo mi alivio se fue al caño cuando vi que traías una maleta en la mano.

- Kae que haces??

- Me voy

- ¡¡Oye no!! espera quédate... 

Te abracé por la espalda, mientras te pedía con un hilo de voz que te quedaras.

- ¿Quedarme? No lo creo 

- Vamos Ru no es para tanto

- Si lo es

- Pero...

- Adiós 

- Espera 

Te soltaste con un movimiento rápido de mi agarre y saliste sin siquiera un titubeo.

- No te vayas

Y mi voz se perdió en la tranquilidad de la noche pues saliste sin mirar atrás, me quedé solo derrotado de rodillas en la sala y con una lágrima congelada que se resistió a salir sujetando la necia creencia de que no estabas dejándome. 

No tardé mucho lo juro y sin embargo para cuando mis piernas fueron capaces de sostenerme nuevamente y salí a buscarte ya no había ni una traza de ti. Lo único coherente que recuerdo es que mi cuerpo se agito y esa lágrima solitaria brotó...

Temblando con los ojos cerrados…

Han pasado dos semanas desde aquello y aún no se como he podido estar sin ti, al principio pensé que volverías pero hoy me parece que no lo vas a hacer y eso es algo que simplemente no voy a permitir, no sin antes hablar contigo.

Voy camino a buscarte al gimnasio de tu escuela estoy seguro de encontrarte ahí, aun no es muy tarde y hoy hubo practica así que debes seguir ahí, tu y tu obsesión por ser el mejor, nunca te lo dije pero eso es algo de que más amo de ti, la determinación en tu mirada cada vez que entrenas para superarme a mi y a todo aquel que este adelante tuyo, es el único momento en que he podido ver luz en tu usual oscura mirada.

A medida que voy avanzando por el pasillo que da a la entrada del gimnasio escucho un balón rebotando, debes ser tu. Al fin llego a la puerta, ya puedo verte no me sorprende estar en lo correcto estas absolutamente cubierto de sudor pero aún así sé que todavía puedes dar más y de seguro es lo que te propones pero... te tengo noticias Kaede no vas a seguir, pues aunque tenga que obligarte vamos a hablar.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar la entrada hacia la duela una voz me deja congelado en mi lugar.

- Y que zorro ¿hoy si vas a jugar un veintiuno conmigo? ¿o te vas a ir temprano como sueles hacerlo?

Escucho que murmuras un insulto por lo bajo y que tratas de ignorar al inoportuno que retrasa nuestro encuentro. Y sin embargo es tan terco como tú y sigue hablando.

- ¿No será que me tienes miedo?, ¿Que te asusta perder frente a este talentoso jugador? JAJAJA el zorro es un cobarde!! 

Vaya que este muchachito es hostigante, actúa como un chiquillo y sin embargo logra que pierdas la paciencia y que una llamita pasajera de furia brille en tus ojos.

- Jamás!!

Tu voz es en si cortante pero no amedrenta en lo más mínimo al pelirrojo.

- Entonces juguemos zorro

Por toda respuesta le lanzas el balón y cabeceas en afirmativo. Mi intención de entrar queda pospuesta y permanezco quieto semicubierto por la oscuridad del pasillo pues solo las luces principales del gimnasio estaban encendidas, dándome además de un buen escondite un lugar de primera fila para admirar la función.

- Pero vamos a hacer esto más interesante, ¿te parece?

- .......

- El que pierda, y te aseguro que no voy a ser yo, invita la comida.

- ......

- El que calla otorga zorrito, ¿realmente te da miedo perder? 

- No

- ¿Entonces aceptas?

- Si

- Bien pues prepárate porque pienso ganarte.

- Esta por verse.

Al momento de decir esto último dejas ver una fugaz sonrisa en tus labios, ¿tu sonriéndole a él? Tú solo sonríes cuando estas a gusto con alguien, incluso me atrevería a decir que solo lo haces cuando sientes algo por esa persona. Pero eso no puede ser... sé perfectamente que este muchachito capto tu atención desde el primer día que lo conociste, pero no puede ser que sientas por él algo más que compañerismo y eso es demasiado, no puede ser nada más porque si fuera así entonces... lo nuestro está...

Al fin terminan de jugar me parecieron mil puntos y no veintiuno los que jugaron, te ves realmente agotado aún cuando el juego terminó a tu favor la diferencia fue de apenas cuatro puntos, realmente ha mejorado mucho, eso es algo que debo tener en cuenta para cuando juguemos contra Shohoku, diablos tan solo me falta la libretita y seria una replica perfecta de Hikoichi. Vaya estupideces que pienso, pero no me puedes culpar, verdaderamente estoy al borde de un colapso por la emoción de estar tan cerca de ti y porque ya ansío hablar contigo.

Aún recuperando el aliento te diriges a recoger tus cosas, él se acerca a ti y comienza a hablar. ¿Qué no piensa largarse de una vez por todas?

- Esta bien zorro, creo que por esta vez me toca invitarte a comer.

- Mmm

- Vamos zorro! Quita esa cara de "Soy-el-zorro-cubo-de-hielo-no-me-importa-nada" y vamos a comer algo.

- ¬_¬

Aunque aparentemente finges molestia ante sus palabras mirándolo como con ganas de asesinarlo al virar el rostro y tomar tu mochila tu expresión cambia y casi podría jurar que reprimiste una sonrisa divertida por la perfecta descripción de tu habitual actitud.

- ¡¡Me muero de hambre!! Un talentoso jugador como yo necesita alimentarse bien. Vamos al Danny's Zorrito!!!

Tu silencio parece herir al pelirrojo pues finalmente se queda callado mientras te mira aparentemente desconcertado.

- Por supuesto Que si tienes algo que hacer no hay problema, el Danny's no se va a ir a ningún lado...

Su tono de voz es cercano al punto de decepción, ¿mejor así no crees Kae? Así podré hablar contigo de una buena vez. 

- ¿Así que crees que te vas a salvar tan fácil?

- Uh?

- Ya casi es hora de mi siesta... y no me gusta dormir con el estómago vacío.

Contrario a toda actitud normal en ti tus ojos brillan con malicia mientras le retas.

- ¿O es que acaso tu palabra dada no vale de nada?

- Tú zorro apestoso como puedes decirle algo así a este gran jugador, por supuesto que yo cumplo lo acordado, la palabra de genio es palabra que se cumple. Incrédulo zorro.

Mientras caminan hacia los vestidores, noto más que escucho, que sigue mascullando insultos y quejas a los que no le prestas atención y honestamente ya somos dos, pues yo solo puedo ver anonadado tu mirada buscando descifrarla y lo que parezco percibir es algo que no creo, el perfil helado de tus ojos se derrite cuando esta cerca de ti, ¿Será que lo quieres?, ¿Que por eso se te hizo más sencillo dejarme de lado?.

Después de unos minutos los veo que salen de los vestidores, se ven frescos y más relajados, lo que logran el ejercicio y una ducha rápida ¿verdad Kae? Tu amas jugar y se que no hay nada más en el mundo, que te haga sentir tan bien, como descargar toda tu rabia por no alcanzar rápido lo que quieres,  además claro de nuestras sesiones privadas, las cuales estoy seguro que más de una vez lograron que tu mente se apartara de todas aquellas cosas que no eran de tu agrado, como aquella vez cuando... no lo puedo creer!! Sin querer me había sumergido en momentos que pasamos juntos cuando de improviso, ¡mi mundo de recuerdos se trunco de tajo cuando veo que están platicando! No es lo que se pueda decir una gran conversación, sin embargo cuando el pelirrojo habla tu participas más allá de los monosílabos acostumbrados, esto no deja de sorprenderme.

Salen del gimnasio y caminan fuera de la preparatoria, se dirigen seguramente al restaurante que Hanamichi mencionó.

Voy detrás de ustedes a una distancia considerable, lo que menos quiero es delatar mi presencia y tener que soportar algún desplante con ese insoportable de testigo.

Al fin llegan y se sientan en una mesa pegada a la ventana, la oscuridad es mi aliada pues me permite verlos pero se bien que no me pueden ver a mi. Puedo ver desde mi posición que el incansable autodeclarado genio sigue con su animado parloteo mientras que tu, con un brazo apoyado sobre la mesa al tiempo que descansas tu rostro en la palma de tu mano, solo lo observas. Se te ve muy relajado, incluso le respondes con una media sonrisa algunas veces.

Les llevan su orden y empiezan a comer, no puedo creer el verte comer al parejo de ese troglodita, tu que cuidas tu alimentación y jamás me dejaste hacerte nada fuera de tu rigurosa dieta balanceada con el pretexto de que alterar tu régimen alimenticio iba en contra de tu rendimiento, tú que nunca te vi comer con malos modales, ahora estas comiendo como pelón de hospicio con verdadera gula y sin asomo alguno de tus cuidadas maneras, una gran, grasosa, artificial y nada nutritiva hamburguesa, como si te importara muy poco mandar al diablo todos tus sacrificios para alcanzar tu sueño de ser profesional. No lo puedo creer, realmente no alcanzo a comprender el porque de tu comportamiento tan extraño, ¿será que te influencia de esta manera? Y entonces ¿Qué presencia he tenido yo este tiempo si jamás pude hacer que comieras un dulce durante los 11 meses que estuvimos juntos, y ahora este... este... GRAN BAKA porque eso es lo que es, rompe con todo lo que eres y consigue lo que yo jamás pude? No lo entiendo...

No estoy seguro del tiempo que he pasado observándolos, pero cuando salen de ese lugar ya es muy tarde, casi no hay nadie en la calle, estoy indeciso sobre lo que debo hacer, no se si irme a mi casa y volver otro día o seguirte y hablar hoy mismo, pero al escuchar lo que esta diciendo el pelirrojo me hace decidir de inmediato.

- ¡¡¡De ninguna manera!!!¿ Pero por quien me has tomado?

- O_O??

- Ni creas que voy a dejar que te vayas solo, este barrio es peligroso a esta hora. Te acompaño a tu casa.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros ya tome una decisión.

- Se cuidarme.

- Si claro como no!! Pues digas lo que digas te voy a acompañar. Y no hay más que discutir al respecto.

Pareces renuente al principio a dejar que te acompañe, sin embargo su actitud te hace comprender que no va a desistir. Un suspiro hastiado va acompañando tu voz cuando le respondes.

- Bien, bien andando pues.

- Este gran genio Hanamichi Sakuragi va a acompañar al zorro a su madriguera, es decir a su casa JAJAJAJ...

Inesperadamente su estridente risa se corta y su semblante se ve algo desconcertado, honestamente jamás imagine que llegara a preguntar algo como esto.

- Por cierto zorro... este... ¿donde vives?

Volteas a verlo con la incredulidad por lo que oíste llenando plenamente tu expresión y sin más comienzas a reír, y de que forma, todo tu ser se ilumina con esa risa clara carente de malicia plena de la más pura diversión.

- De que te ríes zorro??

- De ti obviamente

- Grr zorro taimado para de reír

- No lo puedo evitar.

- Zorro apestoso te lo advierto

- Esta bien , esta bien.

- Mju, encima de que me preocupo por ti

- Eres un torpe.

- A  quien le dices torpe tu flacucho incoloro?

- A ti torpe

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

La figura de los dos se pierde en la distancia y me quedo ahí pasmado por lo que acabo de presenciar, tu risa aún la siento vibrar en el ambiente es una daga que me esta haciendo pedazos, no es que te hayas reído pues ya antes lo has hecho,  fue el modo en que lo hiciste, todo tu ser río, la alegría alcanzó tus ojos y se iluminaron en genuino gozo. Eso es algo de lo mucho que no puede lograr en ti, ¿tanto lo amas que el sentimiento te traiciona y te hace ser pleno a su lado? 

Temblando con los ojos cerrados

El cielo esta nublado  a lo lejos tu...

La noche enfría un poco y un escalofrío corriendo por mi espina me despierta. Ahora debo ir tras de ustedes más que nunca pues te siento muy lejos.

Corro hasta la esquina de tu calle y entonces a lo lejos los distingo, siguen platicando, y el verlos conversando tan ajenos al mundo me hace daño, de un momento a otro comienza a lloviznar y parece que ya se despiden, al fin voy a hablar contigo, sí, porque he decidido que no voy a postergar más el que tu regreses conmigo, pero que te voy a decir? ¿Qué nada ha pasado? ¿Qué nuestro amor no puede terminar? Ahora que lo pienso quizá jamás hubo de tu parte cariño alguno... ¿Qué no se piensa largar este desgraciado de una vez por todas? En un parpadeo se suelta con ganas la lluvia, veo que el impedimento a que yo hable contigo se inclina brevemente seguramente despidiéndose y se da vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pueda  echarse a correr rumbo a la estación de trenes o de que de más de un paso lo tomas del brazo haciéndolo girar, le dices algo y cuando terminas el asiente y va tras de ti, al interior de tu casa!, esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una pesadilla, tu no dejas que nadie entre en tu casa, jamás invitas a nadie para que no invadan tu privacidad, a mi... a mi no me dejaste pasar incluso cuando ya éramos pareja, y sólo después de nuestra primera noche juntos me invitaste a comer en tu casa.

Enciendes parcialmente las luces de la sala y  puedo ver sus siluetas a través de la ventana, veo que desapareces por la puerta que sé de la cocina mientras el se sienta, al cabo de un rato te veo reaparecer con una bandeja, allá vas con ese vicio tuyo de tomar té a todas horas, aunque con este clima yo siempre preferiría una taza de café o de chocolate tu siempre vas por el té, lentamente mis pasos me guían en dirección a tu ventana, no te has molestado en correr la cortina pues supongo consideras que con esta tormenta inclemente ningún loco saldría a la calle, pero te equivocas pues este loco enamorado de ti podría permanecer esperándote incluso nevando, no me importaría con tal de poder estar aunque sea un poco cerca de ti.

Han pasado alrededor de dos horas y el agotamiento es visible en sus rostros, presumo que lo dejaras dormir en la sala. Al parecer yo tenía razón pues le das una frazada te sonríe y se acomoda recostándose a medias en el sillón, parece que vas a apagar la luz pero a medio camino el te dice algo y tu solo lo observas regresas sobre tus pasos y te sientas nuevamente a su lado, por su posición semi acostada en la extensión del sillón quedan más juntos, sin más ni más viras su cuerpo de modo tal que has quedado de su almohada, se que no debería seguir observando, que va a doler y mucho y sin embargo no muevo un solo músculo para irme. (sufre maldito sufre)*

Veo como se repone rápidamente de su sorpresa y se acomoda plácidamente en tu regazo, el sueño comienza a vencerlos pero antes de quedar dormidos le pasas tiernamente la mano por el cabello (sigue sufriendo infeliz)* y él en respuesta sube su mano a tu mejilla (muérete)* y deja vagar sus dedos libremente por tu rostro, todo se bloquea en mi mente cuando veo que te inclinas sobre él para suave y tiernamente besarlo, no veo objeción de su parte y tu sigues pegado a sus labios. 

De la mano y con mucho cuidado

Os besasteis en silencio

Donde no había luz...

Mis piernas tiemblan e instintivamente retrocedo, quisiera gritarte que te detengas que te apartes de él porque me haces daño, porque siendo que mi alma esta muriendo y que algo agoniza dentro de mi pecho pero nada pasa pues siento un nudo en mi garganta, mi respiración falla, casi no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo tiembla y sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo sendas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, mi mano esta en mi pecho como si pudiera hacer algo para detener este dolor que me desgarra hasta hacerme casi desfallecer. La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro queriendo lavar las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos y buscando llevarse esta sensación de vértigo y el sufrimiento, sin embargo ni siquiera su frialdad que tanto me recuerda ti puede quitar el sabor amargo que priva en mi ser. 

Me aleje de ahí, corrí como jamás en mi vida, vagué toda la noche con la ropa empapada, con el corazón destrozado y mi esperanza rota. Estoy en mi casa y me siento vacío por dentro, estoy en mitad de la habitación viendo estúpidamente tu foto en la mesa junto al teléfono, en un acceso de ira arrojo todo lo que esta a mi alcance hasta que ya no hay nada más que aventar. En mi ciega ira arroje tu retrato que ahora yace roto en una esquina, mi cuerpo se convulsiona y como si no hubiera llorado ya suficiente en la noche otra vez estoy haciéndolo, quizá aun más fuerte o con más deseos de morirme y no saber más de ti, no lo se y no quiero ni puedo en este momento averiguarlo, solo se que esto es lo único que mi mente esta capacitada para hacer ahora.

Me he calmado un poco pero aún sigo en el suelo abrazándome evocando tus brazos de alabastro a mi alrededor. Me mezo suavemente mientras mi mirada se enfoca persistentemente en el teléfono, sin plena conciencia de cómo me encuentro marcando tu número telefónico, necesito oír tu voz aunque se que será solo echarle sal en la herida abierta. Después de una espera que me pareció eterna escucho tu voz grave y aún adormilada.

- Si diga

Tu voz me estremece

- Porque??

El estrangulado sonido que sale de mi garganta difícilmente se puede decir que sea mi voz, y tu suenas confundido cuando me respondes.

- ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Porqué Ru, porqué con él?

- ¿Sendoh?

Parece que al fin me reconoces y sé que suena estúpido que en vez de aludirte solo te pregunte porque pero ya no puedo más.

- ¿Son pareja Ru?

- ¿De que hablas?

- El pelirrojo y tú ¿son pareja?

- Yo no se de que...

- Vamos Rukawa los vi ayer no niegues que pasaste con él la noche.

- No es lo que tu crees.

- ¿Qué es lo que se supone creo?

- Que nosotros, es decir Hanamichi y yo salimos

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces que son?

- Pues....

Poco a poco me vas diciendo como fue que paso todo... y no puedo evitar recordar que más de una vez te pedí que cuando habláramos por teléfono no fueras tan parco de palabras, por un momento quiero reír ¿no es irónico que ahora lo estés haciendo solo para decirme como fue que alguien ocupa mi lugar? 

- Tu, yo nosotros era ya algo monótono, cada vez que salí regresaba a encarar tus celos absurdos. Y entonces ese día, cuando... cuando me fui de tu casa yo había ido a visitar la tumba de mis padres, me sentía muy deprimido y cuando llegué a casa sólo hubiera querido que me abrazaras y me besaras, pero lo que encontré fueron palabras de reproche. Cuando llegué a mi casa no resistí estar solo y salí a caminar y entonces... encontré a Hanamichi, a quien supongo que solo le basto ver la cara que traía para saber que algo no estaba bien, él en vez de agredirme como usualmente lo hace se acerco y me preguntó que estaba mal, yo no puede evitarlo y me eché a sus brazos llorando como un niño. Des de ese día...

No te escucho, no quiero escuchar, no quiero saber que se metió a tu vida y a tu corazón sin que pudieras hacer nada para evitarlo, que jamás lo buscaste que llegó sin previo aviso y que cuando te diste cuenta de que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí..

- Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos y ayer... ayer hablamos de empezar algo, sin embargo yo no podía decirle que sí.

- ¿Porque? ¿Qué te detuvo de empezar tan maravillosa relación? – Y a pesar de mi tono burlón en el fondo de mi hay una esperanza de que todo pueda seguir entre nosotros, esperanza que se va al diablo cuando respondes a mi Imbécil pregunta 

- que las cosas entre tu y yo aún no habían finalizado

- aún no habían finalizado he? Y que tal ahora?? Lo estas acabando??

- Pues, si, de hecho, quería verte en persona pero tu llamada se presentó antes, además tu pediste las explicaciones

- Acabado.. –jamás pensé que una sola palabra devastara de esta  mi vida, y duele.- 

- Yo quería proponerte.. es decir si tu quieres...  vernos de vez en cuando...  para jugar, si ocupas algo.. o solo quieres hablar,  sabes que en mi siempre vas a tener un amigo y que...   

Y me hace gracia 

tu manera de contarlo

como el que cuenta

que ha pensado 

que ha decidido

que seguimos siendo amigos 

   Vacío, así es como me siento en este momento, como si alguien hubiera tomado el contenido que había en mí y lo hubiera echado fuera de golpe, dejándome en la nada

- Bueno, creo que ya hablé demasiado y... al parecer eso es todo. Me buscaras si necesitas algo? Seguiremos en contacto?? 

- Rukawa yo... – y hago una pausa porque la voz me falla y mi cuerpo se estremece 

- Si dime Sendoh

- Yo te amo

Se oye una voz que te llama, que me parte un rayo si no es el pelirrojo

- Rukawa me oíste? Te amo... 

- Debo colgar...

y yo sigo temblando

 ...y llorando

me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar

escuchando cada palabra que no quiero escuchar

desgarrándome suplicándote 

intentando hacerte recordar pero tu...

solo dices "voy a colgar"

fin

______________

N/A: Al fin! Termine! Espero amenazas de muerte y quizá jitomatasos, todo a mi mail mineantea@hotmail.com o en review. 

Faby te mando un beso enorme. Gracias por tus palabras. Se bien que te gustan los finales felices pero bueno para el siguiente prometo algo más alegre.

*pensamientos de Reiko Noriko-sama® (Reiko Noriko-sama® = hermana tensai de la autora.) (No se preocupen si algo no les parece yo me encargo! Yo la golpeo por ustedes! ¿¿Alguien quiere unirse a un club anti-Haruko?? Solo digan SÍ! Alguien debe de exterminar a las bakas!J!) 


End file.
